What Time is It?
by ADdude
Summary: The Doctor Takes the Tardis and Rory and Amy to the Land of Ooo to meet his friends Finn and Jake. Now guess how long it takes for a monster to attack, these two.
1. Chapter 1: Here Comes the Sun

**What Time Is It?**

**Summary:The Doctor Takes the Tardis and Rory and Amy to the Land of Ooo to meet his friends Finn and Jake. Now guess how long it takes for a monster to attack, these two.**

**Authors notes: For continuity these events takes place between the Christmas Carol and the Impossible Astronaut for the Tardis crew. For those from The Land of Ooo this takes place after the events of Go With Me but Before the Limit. Also I will try to do all the chapter names as song titles tell me how it comes off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time it is a creation of Penn Ward and Cartoon Network and Doctor Who belongs to the BBC**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Here Comes the Sun<p>

Deep in the darkest reaches of the Land of Ooo there is a hole called the hole near the center of the world and around that area there is a series of tunnels and caves. Most people know to stay away from the area as there are stories concerning the place, some say that those who get to close to that area sometimes don't come back. A bat comes flying out of one of those cave, her name is Marceline and she is the vampire queen few things scare and right now she is terrified not for herself but her friends. Normally she wouldn't bother worrying about Finn and Jake, they're pretty tough and could take on most monster but not this one, this one they would never even get a chance to fight it before it won. To make matters worse their home was not too far away, they would be found and then...no she couldn't let herself think that all she had to do is warn them. She was flying like a bat out of hell but then stop screeching in pain, the sun was already coming out, Marceline flew into the nearest cave to hide from the sun. She would have to wait until the sun went down, she only hoped they would be okay. As she hide in the shadows she saw the creature come out of the caves and walk out into the sun light.

The Sun was high in the sky as Jake and Finn heard a strange sound coming from outside.

"Do you hear a voff sound?" Jake asked Finn

"He's here." Jake said excited running out of their house Jake following

Outside their tree house a blue box came into existence. A young looking man wearing a blue bow tie and tweed jacket stuck his head out of the box.

"Finn!" The Doctor yelled happily

"Doctor!" Finn yelled in kind

They greeted each other by bumping fist. The Doctor looked at Finn he was human, wearing a blue shirt and a white hat that gave his head the shape of bear head.

Then he turned to the yellow dog standing on his hind legs "Hello Jake."

"Hi" Jake greeted

"So did you come for a visit?" Finn asked

"More or less." The Doctor explained "I decided to bring Amy and Rory here. You know those two still honey mooning. But I wanted to give you a heads up before you meet them. You know how you get."

"Yeah, you get all soul search-y." Jake described

"And weird" The Doctor recalled when Finn meet some members of the society they were apart of

In all honesty it did not help that the first humans that Finn had meet turned out to be animals, human like animals with fins and scales. Finn still wasn't sure if Susan was a human or not.

"No, I'm good." Finn reassured The Doctor "

"All right let me get them" The Doctor turned to the Tardis. "HEY! You can come out now!"

A young woman and a young man tumbled out of the Tardis, most of the tumbling was done the man admittedly.

Finn stared at them wide eyed.

"Hello" said the man named Rory

Rory had light brown hair and wore a vest that looked like a life preserver.

"Hi," greeted the red haired young woman.

Her name is Amy, she had bright red hair, wore a black jacket and red scarf over a red top and wore a black skirt.

Finn kept staring at them.

"Is he all right?" Rory whispered to the Doctor

"He's fine he just doesn't get to see a lot of humans." The Doctor explained

"Wait what?" Amy asked

Jake stretched over to them "I'll explain it later."

"Did that dog stretch?" Amy asked confused

"Did that dog just talk?" Rory asked even more confused

"Orthogonal universes" the Doctor explained "rules are different, dogs can talk here and some can stretch." The Doctor walked over to Finn and slapped his hands together "Hey, Finn."

"Uh what?" Finn said coming through

"I told Amy and Rory about the Candy Kingdom and was hoping you could take us to it and shows us around."

"I would love to except-"

"Except he was banished." Jake finished

"I thought you were friends with the Princess." Doctor asked

"She's the one that banished me. Said I could not come back until I stopped acting like a psycho."

"Why would she think you were acting like a psycho?"

"I let a pack of wolves into her bedroom."

"Did you forget to tell her they were in there?"

"No, I let them in her room while she was asleep in there."

The Doctor stared at him for a moment "Okay then why don't we go to the Candy Kingdom and get all this sorted out." Then the Doctor realized "oh your birthday just passed."

The Doctor ran into the Tardis and came back with a colorfully wrapped box. As soon as Finn got the present he ripped off the he colorful wrapping paper.

"You got me train!" Finn shouted

"A model train" The Doctor corrected "There is a control in there, try it out."

Finn quickly found the control and pressed the green button, the train came to life and chugged it's way out of the box. With the joy stick Finn controlled the train making it go in circles and any other chosen path he could come up with.

"Hit the blue button." The Doctor suggested

As soon as he did the train and it's cabooses flew into the air with Finn in complete control over were they went. Jake stretched out his hands to make hops for the train to passed through.

"This mathematical!"

"Yeah, I got it in a shop at the Orient Express in space. I like a shop."

"Hey we should take them to the Candy Kingdom." Jake told him

"Okay let me just put the train in my pack." Looking behind him " I left my pack inside. Give me a minute."

Finn ran inside the train following him. The Doctor and Jake throw each other a knowing look. Jake found the device the Doctor and Finn use to communicate and came up with a plan with the Doctor, it required both of them to get Finn to the Candy Kingdom.

"So what this about him not being used to being around people?" Amy asked

"Yeah," The Doctor started "He's probably the last human on the planet."

"How does that happen?"

"I think it has to do with the Great Mushroom War." Jake told her "We're not even sure where he came from. My parents found him as a baby and took him in.

"So you're parents raised a human." Rory asked "And you're parents are talking dogs like you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, good." Rory said timidly before he started to pat Jake on his head.

Rory started to pat Jake with more confidence when Jake seemed to be enjoying it. Then Rory started to scratch Jake's belly, Jake just started to doze off as he drooled a little. Amy stared at her husband for a minute,she knew when they were kids he wanted a dog but never got one.

Amy turned her attention to the Doctor "So he was raised by dogs. He can't be the only human on the planet."

"Hard to say" the timelord admitted "Different universe than ours, so different rules. I mean orthogonal universes are all interconnected, in this whole megaverse, so it's easy enough to travel to them unlike parallel. Its like each one is what the other aren't and are all at same time. This one seems to be post apocalyptic."

"Post apocalyptic?" Amy said unsure what the Doctor meant since he never used that word before

"Happy Post apocalyptic. There's weapons and technology scattered about. Ruins of buildings. There is also a chuck of the planet that seems to have been blown up. But life moves on everyone seems to be happy after the end. It's seems like someone had a party and forgot to clean up afterwards. Now everyone that's left is having an after party with the mess."

Inside Finn found his pack and flew the train into it before turning it off. He placed the control inside before he slung it over his shoulder and headed back outside.

Finn stepped outside his and Jake's very cool tree house to see Rory petting Jake while The Doctor explained orthogonal universes to Amy.

"Guys, reading to go?"

"Are you going to say it?" Doctor asked

"Say what?" Finn questioned the alien

"You know what. Come on say. I love it when you say it. Come on please say it." The Doctor said grinning

Finn said smiling "What time is it?"

"Adventure Time!" The Doctor said bumping fist with Finn

"Let's get going" Finn said a little more excited

"So back into the Tardis?" Amy asked

"No, we'll take Jake."

"That's me!" Jake jolted

"No offense," Amy said "How is he supposed to take us?

Jake then grew to a massive size and laid down on the ground so they could climb on. Finn was first to climb on, followed by the Doctor and Rory.

Rory gave his hand to Amy to help her up "Come on Amy."

"Aren't you gung ho today?" Amy pointed out

"There is a stretchy talking dog and we get to ride him to a Kingdom of Candy, the seven year old me is very jealous of me."

Amy took his hand climbing up "Okay, let's go you big goof."

Jake got up and said "Please keep your hands and feet in side the ride at all times. If at any point you fall off...well there is nothing I can do about that so scream so I know to stop. You should probably hang on."

Jake took off running across the green field. The three travelers felt the rush of air go through their hair, Amy hugged Rory tighter not that he minded. Amy could see why Rory was liking this trip, there was a certain quality of this world that made their inner child happy.

Little did any of them now them know that moments after they left came flying the Ice King.

The Ice King held in his hands the penguin named Gunther.

"Okay Gunther" The Ice King started "You distract Finn and Jake then I'll get the drop on them and freeze them. This way I can get them out of the way and go marry the princess of my choice."

Gunther "Quack"

Honestly this plan was one of his better ones.

The Ice King peeked into the house "There not here. How am I supposed to freeze them if there not here to freeze?"

While the Ice King complained Gunther felt something. Something about her instincts screamed to her, yes the penguin is a she. She turned around to see the creature looming towards them.

Gunther quacked to warn the king but he only turned around to see.

"Hey who are you?" He told the creature before it stopped him.

Gunther tried to stop it but the creature only responded by flinger her off into the distance.

It didn't take long to reach the outside of the Candy Kingdom. Jake shrunk down to his regular size and his passengers got flung off landing in a pile.

"Oops, are you guys ok?" Jake asked

The group broke into laughter.

"So welcome to the Candy Kingdom." Finn announced

As the travelers looked around they saw what one might expect to see from a place called the Candy Kingdom. There were trees made out of cotton candy. The yellow walls of that blocked the way into the kingdom were surrounded by a moat of liquid caramel. Pink bubbles filled the air were being blown by two giant Gum ball Guardian who looked like two giant gum ball machine given a sort of human shape sat on the wall.

As soon as Fin stepped on the draw bridge to the Candy Kingdom the two Gum Ball Guardian came to life and walked over to him. Then from up above a horse like creature landed next to the group, it was Lady a rainicorn. Her body was long and arched like a rainbow and had as many colors as one, she had really long blonde hair and a white horn.

Jake moved forwards telling the others "Leave this to me." Putting on his smooth voice he said "Hi Babe."

Lady told Jake in a sweet gentle voice "Hello Sweet Potato," before her voice turned serious "Please translate this to Finn: My Lady has forbidden his entry to the Candy Kingdom until it has been judged that he and I quote "Stops acting crazy" end quote."

Jake was about to translate for when Finn stopped "I know what she said."

"You do? Since when?" Jake asked

"The Tardis translates languages in your head." The Doctor answered "It sounds a bit like Korean to me."

"But the matter remains" Lady continued "Finn cannot enter."

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper from his Jacket "Here is a note from the Princess."

The Doctor waved the paper to the rainicorn and flashed it towards the giants. Lady read the paper and waved the guardian off, they went back to their resting places.

Lady suspicious said "He may enter but we had better check with the Princess."

"Absolutely" The Doctor said "Let's do that."

Amy ran up to the rainicorn "You're a unicorn. A rainbow colored unicorn."

"Yes." Lady answered the statement

"Can I hug you?"

"If you wish."

Amy quickly hugged her "Oh you're making the seven year old me jealous."

"I do not understand." Lady was more confused as to the nature of the girl hugging her "Am I correct in assuming you are a human?" How is that possible?"

"We can explain that later." The Doctor said "Now take us to your leader. Take us to the princess."

"Very well." Lady said tugging herself away from Amy "Follow me."

As the other followed Lady Finn pulled The Doctor to the side "That was you're psychic paper."

"Yes." The Doctor replied

"That paper lets you show whatever you want to anybody."

"Yes, I explained that to you."

"That means you lied."

"Don't think of it as a lie more like bending the truth. You're not acting crazy,well not anymore, well not more than usual certainly not more than me. So she doesn't have a reason to keep you out. Just think of this way we're using the paper as a tool to get to meet the princess and settle everything. Don't worry you're here and I'm here well sort this out in no time."

Finn believed the Doctor, he knew the Doctor has this way of speaking that got people to believe him he didn't need to he would trust his friend.

As they entered into the kingdom little did they know that the creature was moving closer to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So I started this story and I don't know how often I will update, I have one week left in school so we will see, i figure about once a week. I'm having some problem finding Lady's voice so any tips towards that would be great. Anyway Review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Candy Girl

**What Time Is It?**

**Summary: The group is taken to the Princess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time it is a creation of Penn Ward and Cartoon Network and Doctor Who belongs to the BBC**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Candy Girl<p>

They made their way through the kingdom,being lead by a talking rainbow unicorn, occasional glances were thrown their way but in a world were animals and candy talk no one pays too much attention based appearance even if they look like an all but extinct species like humans. After find their way to the castle and then finding their way through the corridors they made to the chambers were the princess was. Peppermint Butler, who looked like a red and white peppermint in a butler uniform was serving tea to the Princess. The Princess looked like a teenaged girl with really long straight pink hair,she has pale skin with a slight purplish tinge to it, she was wearing a long pink dress with a purple sash around her waist and she wore a thin gold crown on her head with a bright stone raised by the crown.

"Finn" The Princess said in a soft voice "I banished you."

"Yeah but-" Finn began

The Doctor finished "Finn's no longer acting psycho the only reason he was banished. So to save you trouble we came her for you to lift the banishment."

"So you did lie?" Lady growled at the Doctor "I thought it was strange that the Princess did not tell me about lifting the banishment."

"Wow" Jake commented "I've never seen Lady angry at anyone,except maybe the Ice King."

"Yeah, the Doctor has a gift for making people angry." Rory explained.

The Doctor looked at Lady, Lady pointed her horn at him "That's impressive most people are fooled by the psychic paper, no matter what story it makes up they believe. But you saw it and accepted it but were able to reason that something was off,not many can do that." The Doctor sat down across the Princess grabbed a tea cup and held before Peppermint Butler. Peppermint instinctively filled it up and the Doctor took a sip "Mmm Peppermint Tea, lovely. Oh cool bow tie."

Peppermint Butler straightened his bow tie "Thank you sir."

"Who are you?" Bubblegum asked as politely as she could manage

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He held out his hand for the Princess to shake

Bubblegum shook it instinctively "Doctor? Doctor Who?"

"No, just the Doctor."

"That's a tittle not a name."

"Well, that all I have."

"All right, I'm Princess Bubblegum."

"These are my friends Amy and Rory." The Doctor waved over to his companions

"Should we bow?" Rory asked

"Yeah" Amy gave a small and awkward curtsey

"No, that won't be necessary." Bubblegum assured them "But there are still things I don't understand. I thought Finn was the last human. Who are you? How did you get past the Gum Ball Guardians? Where did you come from? "

"In that order" The Doctor explained "We're friends of Finn and Jake, psychic paper and a different time space."

"I don't understand."

"Good because from what Finn tells me about you, you might be smart enough to actually figure it out." Bubblegum looked confused at the Doctor "But how about I make deal with you. You lift Finn's banishment I stay around a bit longer and you might just figure it out." The Doctor took another sip of tea confidently, which is pretty impressive thing to do with tea.

"All right" the Princess said bewildered "I was going to lift the banishment anyway. But Finn, tell me why did you put wolves in my room?"

"Oh that." Finn looked away ashamed "It's just something that Marceline told me."

"Oh, well you should know better than to listen to what she says. She's trickster she likes to trick you. The banishment is lifted." Turning her attention to Amy and Rory "You are humans, correct?"

"All my life" Amy answered

"Last time I checked." Rory stated

"You sure you're not plastic." Amy joked as she poked him

"You're not going the try and eat the citizen of the Kingdom?"

"We try to avoid eating anyone with aspirations and the ability to speak." The Doctor told her

"Well, good." Princes then turned to Peppermint "Peppermint tell the cooks to prepare a grand lunch for me and my guests."

"Right away, Princess." The butler went out the room to go to that.

"I would be honored if you all would join me for lunch."

"Off course." The Doctor accepted

"But shouldn't we show them around first," Jake brought up "you know work up an appetite before lunch."

"Yeah you should show them around." Finn suggested "No one knows the Kingdom better than you Princess."

"Thank You Finn." The Princess smiled "That's very sweet of you."

Then Jake and the Doctor exchanged knowing looks.

Lady asked "Did you two just trade knowing looks?"

"No!" Jake protested pointing at the Doctor "Bow tie wearing Alien!"

"Talking Dog!" The Doctor retorted in kind

There was silence until the Princess gave a flat "What?"

"Never mind that" The Doctor said putting his arm around the Princess leading her out of the room "Did you say you were going to show us around?"

"Right," a confused Bubblegum walked out the door.

The Princess showed the group around the castle,a few points of interest was the huge library, the lab, and a giant tree that grew from the center of the castle.

"Why is there a tree in the castle?" The Doctor asked

"It's always been there." Princess explained

The Doctor noted that something was off in her voice like she was holding something back "Really?" The Doctor licked the tree "It's incredibly old. There's something odd about though."

Then the bow tie wearing butler came in "Lunch is ready."

"Great this way to the dinning room." The princess lead away relived

"What's that all about?" Amy asked the Doctor

"The tree is the one none candy thing here. She's hiding something about it."

"Wait none candy thing? You don't mean that the people are actually candy?"

"Peppermint Butler, Princess Bubblegum they're actually candy."

"I thought she smelled like cherry bubblegum." Rory added to the conversation

"Actually I thought she smelled more like Strawberry."

"Both of you stop smelling the girl." Amy told them "And its watermelon."

They were lead to a long table which the Princess naturally sat at one end, the Doctor sat at her side,Amy next to him, Rory next to her, on the princess other side sat Finn, followed by Jake and Lady. Peppermint brought them all plates of spaghetti.

"Yum yum" the Doctor said taking a whiff of the food

"So Doctor tell me who are you?" the Princess asked curious

"Good luck trying to get a straight answer to that." Rory told her

After giving Rory a look the Doctor simply stated "I'm a friend of Finn." He pointed at Finn who at the moment was slurping up spaghetti.

"So Princess how did you meet Finn?" The Doctor changed the subject

"He saved me when the Ice King kidnapped me."

"You were kidnapped?" Amy asked worried

"There is no need to worry." Lady told Amy "Finn and Jake saved my Lady. As he has saved any other Princess and one time a doctor that the Ice King kidnaps."

"That's very brave of you." The Doctor pointed out

"Oh it's nothing." Finn said starting to blush at the attention "It would be something if Ice King was you know..."

"An actual threat?"Lady suggested

"Smelled worse," Jake added "you know silent but deadly are the worse."

They had to resist the urge the laugh.

But Bubblegum giggled "Oh I know if he was actually smart, at all." They all broke out into laughter and then it drifted into silence which was only broken when the Princess spoke again. "Thank you Finn."

"For what?" Finn asked surprised

"It's just you saved me, more than once. You help me out whenever I need it and I don't always remember to thank you."

Finn blushed faintly "No problem PB."

The Doctor smiled as did Jake. They spent the rest of lunch was spent chatting and trading stories. All the while a cold breeze drifted into the Kingdom, as the creature crawled ever closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So it still feels to me that the story is still setting up but that changes next chapter. Here are something you can expect from the next chapter: revelation of the Doctor and Jake's plan,penguins well a penguin, the Ice King, Love Triangles or possible other shape (I'm not a math major), Books, a musical number seriously there is going to be one, a new character and possibly a vampire let's see how the chapter gets paced. Anyway I hope to have it out by next saturday but stuff might come up we will have to see. Review it is what keeps me writing!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: My Name is Love

**What Time Is It?**

**Summary:The Doctor Takes the Tardis and Rory and Amy to the Land of Ooo to meet his friends Finn and Jake. Now guess how long it takes for a monster to attack, these two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time it is a creation of Penn Ward and Cartoon Network and Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I also don't own the song or lyrics My Name is Love sung by Amy Diamond.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: My Name is Love<p>

After everyone had finished eating they just remained there talking. This was interrupted by Peppermint Butler entering the room.

"Is something wrong?" The Princess asked

"No not at all." Peppermint explained "There is this young lady who simply wishes to speak to you."

"What does she want to talk to me about?"

"Maybe it would be best if she were to tell you herself."

With that a young women entered the room, she looked human maybe 18 years old. She had dark blue stylized bob hairstyle, smooth until the ends were it was bouncy and curly she had a single black bow with a skull in the center on the side of her hair. Her skin was almost snow white, but didn't seem to have any blemish of any kind. She wore tall black boots with straps all the way to her knees, she also wore black silky stockings. He had long black leather fingerless gloves that reach all the way to her elbows. She had a frilly dark pink skirt that seemed to be straight out of the eighties, the skirt also had little red hearts. She wore a red plaid corset that prominently displayed her figure. To finish off her odd outfit she had a white belt held tight to her waist and a black belt with silver decorations that just hung off her waist. Amy noticed 3 things one was that this girl was attractive and might have an odder taste in clothes than the Doctor she also noticed that everyone every male in the room regardless of species or age was staring at her. The girl looked around the room with her deep blue eyes and then gave two sharp impressed whistles. Jakes ears began to ring,the Doctor head began to hurt and Amy just tired of her husband staring gave him a slap in the back of the head.

The girl spoke in a soft angelic voice "Good day Princess, my name is Nix I am but a humble musician I would just like your permission to hold a public concert in the courtyard outside the castle."

Bubbles contemplated what the girl had said. Amy figured the outfit might not be so crazy for a musician. Finns jaw dropped and his face turned bright red as he stared at the girl. To keep Finn from making a completely fool of himself Jake stretch over his hand over and shut Finns mouth.

Nix noticing Finns infatuation turned to him "Hello there cutie, what's your name?"

"Uh..." Finn found it hard to remember his name "um it's ...it's Finn."

"Finn what a cool name."

"Yeah... I like it."

"Well maybe you can do me a favor and convince the princess to let me have the concert."

Finn no sooner heard those word then he jumped toward the Princess fell on his knees begged "Please please Princess let her have her concert. You said yourself that I help you all the time consider this as making us even."

Jake and Lady looked at each other confused this was not typical behavior for Finn. Bubbles looked a little crest fallen seeing Finn act this way.

"Oh" she said "well if it's what you want sure."

"Thank you Princess" Nix told her

"No problem. I will be happy to provide anything that you might need."

"I will need a stage."

"I will be happy to set it up." Peppermint volunteered

"Oh well that's it then." Bubbles said

"Thank you once again Princess." Nix said giving a half a bow

Peppermint lead Nix out and they went to prepare the stage. Finn began to walk after her like he was a puppy oddly enough the actual dog was keeping him from following her.

"If you will excuse me I have things I must attend to." The Princess excused herself

"Princess if you will allow me to I would like to go through your Library."

"Yes, of course Doctor I'm sure you can find your way to it."

"Yes"

"I will be going now."

"My lady" Lady asked the princess sensing something different in her demeanor "Do you require anything?"

"No Lady"

With that the Princess left the room. As Finn seemingly continued to look for Nix Lady tried to keep him from wandering off.

Jake made his way to the Doctor "Our plans falling apart!"

"Yeah" The Doctor admitted "Nix was unexpected."

"I've never seen Finn act like this."

"It's like puberty hit him hard, but still something feels off. I mean I always thought he liked Bubbles."

"He totally does, I don't know why he's acting like this."

Listing in on this conversation Rory and Amy decided to make their way into the conversation.

"Doctor!" Amy said "Are you trying to fix Finn up with the princess?"

"You really are a match maker, aren't you? Rory added

"I want my friend to be happy is that so wrong?"

"No but does this really involve you?" Rory pointed out

"Finn's the last human. He is the last of his species as far as he knows. I know what it's like being the last of your species. I know how it sits in your heart. It's a terrible pain that eats at you if you let it. You have to fill the hole your people leave with friends and new love. I just want to help him avoid that kind of pain."

"But a Princess?" Amy asked

"That's who he liked. I don't know if they should be together or it will work out but I think Finn deserves a chance. If it doesn't work than he can move and find someone else, and he'll just appreciate them all the more. But if she is who he should be with then they have all the more time together."

"You really do like the under dog, don't you?" she told the Doctor glancing at her husband "Craig, Sardick even Rory." then she hugged the Doctor.

Rory got it, he was the under dog but he was glad people like the Doctor were there too help and he hugged the Doctor too.

"Oh me too" Jake hugged the Doctor "What you said was beautiful." After the hug Jake asked "So what about our plan?'

"It's off we will have to improvise. You go with Finn,Jake. Keep an eye on him and see if he even bring up this Nix. Amy and Rory go with him as a sightseeing tour. I have something I have to look up in the library."

They didn't have a chance to ask what since the Doctor walked over to Finn,

He clapped his hands in front of Finn "Finn can you take Amy and Rory on that tour of the kingdom now?"

"Oh sure." Finn said

"If it's alright I would like to come along." Lady told them

Finn asked "Sure."

Soon enough Finn and Jake took the others on a tour of the city. The Doctor went off to find the library, looking through the book he went to search for his answers. The others spent hours going though the city and talking to all the strange residents of the kingdom. Amy on Lady raced Rory on Jake, they all noticed that Finn didn't even so much as bother to talk about Nix at all. The tour was fun and they enjoyed it but there was no real trouble until Finn spotted something in the alley. He spotted the figure that was Gunther the penguin. Finn found Gunther in an alley she seemed to be a little rough up and Finn went to pick her up.

Gunther quacked distrustfully at Finn but Finn said "Are you alright?"

"Quack"

"Let me help you."

Too weak fight the penguin relented.

"Hey guys look who I found." Finn told the other

"Gunther? One of the Ice Kings penguins?" Jake asked

"She appeared hurt." Lady commented

"The Doctor will know what to do" Rory suggested

"Yeah, we should head back to the castle." Amy suggested

They headed back to the castle, Rory being a nursed did what he could for the penguin but he is not a vet.

Meanwhile the Doctor had read most of the books in the Library and had most of what he needed.

Bubblegum came into the Library "Oh Doctor I've come to see if you found everything alright."

"What are your plans for Finn?" The Doctor said

There was a change in his tone a quiet anger, a powerful anger that scared Bubblegum "What do you mean?"

The Doctor turned a book to her "This book tells of a warrior named Billy who defeated a man called the Linch. The Linch sought only to kill everyone. He was captured in a prison made of amber and placed in the tallest tree. In fact the tree outside. Now none of this is really anything to worry about except your family holds guard over the Linch. But you do not fight him, you're leaders not warriors so you each find a champion. It seems to me that you've being moving Finn into the position to be your champion. Should the need arise to fight a man who could kill the world!"

"I...I...I..." Bubbles was taken back by the anger in the Doctors words in his eyes until "Yes." she admitted.

"You know how he feels about you a blind man could see it. Do you even care about him?"

Bubbles looked up to the Doctor with tears forming in her eyes "Yes, I do care about him."

The Doctor hated to see her cry he pulled out a a red with white polka dots handkerchief and handed it to the Princess. He sat her down and allowed her to talk.

"I care about Finn,Doctor, I don't want to see him hurt. If I didn't need to protect the prison I would never have to even think of putting him in danger but I need someone to be able to to fight Linch should he ever escape."

"Well Finn would be willing to to fight this evil but maybe you should tell him."

"Do you think he's ready to know?" She said wiping away her tears

The Doctor thought that Finn was immature.

Meanwhile while Gunther was in in Finn's arms Rory treated the penguin as best he could with the basic first aid kit that Finn carried in his pack. They noticed a crowd forming around the castle from a flyer they found on the ground that the concert would be held soon at sunset. Finn was more concerned with the well fair of the penguin than the pretty girl. The others decided to discount his previous actions as just a passing infatuation. What none of them knew what that the creature was in the city and had targeted the concert for it's next target.

Nix went on stage and the crowd of candy people cheered. There had been talk about how a wonderful singing voice she had and all the candy people were excited to hear her sing. She was holding an old fashion microphone, even though it was not connected it would make her voice loud enough for everyone to her and play the music as she thought it.

"Hello Candy Kingdom!" Nix shouted

Peppermint Butler had set up light and now as they lit up it made her look like an angel. Nix began to sing.

**My name is love,****I'm your announcer**

**You bring the heart,****I'll bring the answers**

**I need a few good men and women on my team**

The crowd went quiet Jake, Finn and Rory stood still.

**My name is love, your friendly partner **

**I'm on alert cause my work's getting harder **

**I need a few good people to rebuild my dream, you see**

Looking out the window the Princess saw the show begin. The Doctor fell to his knees in pain as he held his head.

**These are uneasy times**

** Good friends are hard to find**

** In this life, that we live**

** Reach out and lend your help**

** Sit back, ask yourself**

** Without me, what are you**

** Tell me what's the world coming to**

** We've got a lot of work to do**

** We've got a lot of work to do**

Gunther was frantically trying to get out of Finns arms and jumped out for Amy to catch her.

**My name is love, I'm here to tell you **

**The price of hate's getting way too familiar **

**We need to stop it now before it's gone too far**

Then every male started to walk towards Nix, even though Amy and Lady try to stop them.

**You know my name, you know the mission **

**So don't delay cause I crave your assistance **

**We gotta go start mending all the broken hearts, woah, woah oh**

The Princess went over to the fallen Doctor. The Doctor frantically pulled things out of his pocket until he pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

**These are uneasy times **

**Good friends are hard to find**

** In this life, that we live **

**Reach out and lend your help **

**Sit back, ask yourself **

**Without me, what are you**

** Tell me what's the world coming to **

**We've got a lot of work to do**

** We've got a lot of work to do**

** My name is love, I'm your announcer**

** You bring the heart, I'll bring the answers**

** I need a few good men and women on my team **

The crowd of men carried Nix from the stage gently.

"Rory what are you doing?" Amy asked her husband

"Sorry Amy I love Nix now." The nurse told her

"What?"

Lady worried said "Jake, Honey Pie, come over here."

"Nope" Jake said simply "I'm with Nix too."

Peppermint came over "We all are."

"I love you." Finn told Nix

Nix just smiled content with her success.

"You did something to them." Amy barked at Nix

"Oh me" Nix said innocently with a mischievous smile "All I did is sing, can I help it if they all fall me." Then all the men dropped to the ground "I didn't mean it literally." Then all the men got up.

"I don't know what you're doing" Amy told her with a look that scream that she was ready to beat the girl to an inch of her life "but I'm not going to let you take my husband."

"Oh my King" Nix said

The Ice King flew down on high. "What will you have me do, my love?"

"Keep those girls away from me"

No sooner said than the Ice King shot out energy out of his hands, Lady pushed Amy out of the way only for a wall of ice to form. The Ice King continued creating a a massive wall of ice between Nix's followers and any woman that might want to stop them. Nix waved insincerely to Amy as she ordered her followers to carry he away. As night set Lady and Amy were left to watch through the wall of ice as those they loved left.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: First off sorry for not posting last week. i went to a wedding and Botcon and it took most f my writing time, now I'm just trying to get back in my rhythm. So I like this song except I would like it more if it was more jazzy and a little less pop but I think it suits this chapter. Anyway tell me what you guys think by reviewing. Also if anyone can draw I would love to see the Amy on Lady Rory on Jake racing each other.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: I Feel Pretty

**What Time Is It?**

**Summary:The Doctor Takes the Tardis and Rory and Amy to the Land of Ooo to meet his friends Finn and Jake. Now guess how long it takes for a monster to attack, these two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time it is a creation of Penn Ward and Cartoon Network and Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I also don't own the song or lyrics I feel Pretty**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: I Feel Pretty<p>

After a few minutes of hoping that they would return Amy and Lady gave up deciding to head back to the castle. Amy was hoping since they didn't see the Doctor go out with the other men then maybe the Doctor was some how immune and could help set everything right. Lady lead Amy still holding Gunther to the Library.

Amy opened the doors "Hello Pond!" she was greeted by a smiling Doctor

Amy hugged him nearly squish the flightless bird.

"Be careful" The Doctor pulled away taking the small animal "you almost squished her. Looks like you've been treated. Looks good, must have been Rory." The Doctor placed Gunther on a nearby table to rest.

"About him-" Amy began

"I saw. Nix sang and every man in the area went walking away with her."

"How's that even possible?"

"It's complicated psychic sonic influence. She induces a low level psychic field to influence people, not really strong enough to take control by itself just get in your head. But then her voice is able to amplify the effect, it triggers parts of the brain specially male brains. It flood the brain with adrenaline, serotonin and endorphins. All these chemicals mixed up together tricks your mind to associate her voice with good feelings, you let yourself to believe that you want to what she tell you. You only associate good emotion with her."

"So he lo-" Amy couldn't finish the question

The Doctor looked her in the eyes "Amy, her voice controls his body, her psychic field takes his mind but his heart and soul that's yours. Rory gave them to you and there is nothing she can do to take them away from you. Deep down he's still there and were going to get him back." After reassuring Amy the Doctor went back to his explanation "It's a powerful effect it work cross species even. Her whistle was enough to influence Finn, he's young doesn't have a lot of experience with these things so he was easily affected. I'm old and experienced I was able to fight off the effects long enough to find a counter frequency and plug it into these." He showed off two ear pieces one in each ear.

"Can you duplicate those to snap Finn and the others out?" Bubblegum asked

"No, I need a stronger signal it's in rooted already. She's going to stay near them as much as possible and sing. It will intensify the effect on them, I need to reverse it but I have to get near her. I don't know where she is or really what she is."

Then a soulful voice said "She's one village away and she's a man eater."

They all turned to see Marceline standing on the balcony. She looked about 16 with pale bluish grey skin and long black hair. She was wearing a grey top with jeans and red cowboy boots. Two small round wounds were visible on her neck.

"Marceline?" Bubblegum asked

"Hello Bonnibel" Marceline greeted the Princess

"How do you even know-" The Princess was cut off by the Vampire

"I saw her coming I tried to warn Finn and Jake the sun came out and I had to hide."

"But how do you know where they are."

"I can hear the girl singing from here. Trust the vampire hearing."

"Wait what do you mean man eater?" The Doctor asked her "Like oh-oh, here she comes. She's a man-eater. Watch out boy she'll chew you up?"Amy stared at the Doctor "Sorry I've got music on the mind."

"Yeah, that's what she is. I saw her in a cave with a shimmering pool some old dude stumbled in and she walked out. I've only heard stories about man-eater. That they take control of men and then eat them for dinner."

The Doctor pondered this "So we really don't have much time to lose. You're Marceline the Vampire Queen then? Finn's told me about you."

Marceline sniffed the air around the Doctor "Yeah, I smell Finn on you." Examining the Doctor up and down she asked "What are? You don't smell human even though you look human."

"Well looks aren't everything."

"That's just it you look young but you have really old eyes."

"I read a lot."

"And the bow tie?

He straighten his bow tie "Bow ties are cool."

Marceline smirked "Ah huh." The she turned her attention to Amy "You smell human and like cheap perfume."

"It's not cheap!" Amy argued

"All right." Marceline smiled running her fingers through Amy's hair

"Yeah..." Amy tried to move away from the vampire

"Okay" The Doctor said pulling Marceline away "Marceline could you take us to where Nix the Man-eater is?"

"Sure but it's going to be dangerous." Marceline teased

"So you're scared. Oh well we will find our own way then."

"I'm not scared!"

"Oh so then you just don't care what happens to Finn and Jake?"

"No! I mean they're my friends I don't want to see them hurt or dead."

"So then you're going to help us?"

"Of course...wait." It took Marceline a second to see what the Doctor did "I have to get something out of this."

"Okay you can have Amy's hair."

"Deal."

"What?" Amy shouted "You can't give me up to a vampire!"

"She only drinks the color red." The Doctor explained

Marceline grabbed the red scarf around Amy's neck she flinched at this act. Marceline sunk her teeth into the the scarf and the red drain away into the mouth of the vampire.

"You can't give her my hair color! I like my hair color!"

"It's that or Rory." The Doctor put it bluntly

Amy relented "Fine"

"Okay so we have to get the them before they do something stupid." Then the Doctor ran towards the balcony and jumped off.

Everyone gasped seeing what he had done but then Marceline flew after him. A few seconds later Marceline is seen flying upwards holding the Doctor.

"THAT WAS-" Amy began

"Crazy!" Marceline finished "All right Mister Bow tie, this might just be fun."

"It's the Doctor." He told her "Okay Amy climb on Lady and follow us."

Amy climbed on Lady and was preparing to fly off.

But then the Princess said "I'm coming too."

"Are sure about," Marceline asked "there's going to be fighting I don't think a bookworm like you will like it."

"I DON'T CARE!" Bubblegum shouted before regaining some composure "Nix came here took my friends and half my citizen! I'm not going to sit back and do nothing! I'm going to get them back!"

After a moment of silence the Doctor finally said "Okay then Bubblegum you ride on Lady too."

Soon all of them were in the air and it didn't take them too long to get to the village that Marceline spoke of. They saw that all the men in town had been taken over the same way as those of the Candy Kingdom had been. It didn't take them a long time to find the guys, they were carrying Nix on a makeshift throne. They quickly landed near them.

"Hey!" Finn said friendly enough

"HEY!" Nix said to the Doctor "You were at the Candy Kingdom."

"Yes I was" he said proudly as Marceline put him on the ground

"No, I mean I can control all men why aren't you with everyone else."

"I don't like to follow the crowd." The Doctor joked

"No, it's" Rory explained "he's wearing earbuds he probably messed with them with his sonic screwdriver to keep him from feeling the effects of your voice."

The Doctor glared at Rory with a look that sad 'come on man' Amy on the other hand said "You know you're under a spell?"

Rory explained "She sang and I fell in love, it doesn't take a lot to figure it out."

"So why are still here?"

"I love her, it doesn't matter why?"

"I don't care why he's not affected we'll just take them by force. " Nix told Rory,Jake and Finn "Kill the women, take the ear things and bring him to me."

The guys without a second thought ran towards the girls. The girls braced themselves unsure of what to do except for Marceline who brought out her sharpen nails and fangs. But before she got to use them the guys stopped mid step.

"What?" Nix said confused

"Like I said before," The Doctor explained "You might control their bodies, you might warp their minds but you'll never have their hearts. Rory's heart is plenty strong kept him from going mad for two thousand year and it looks like Finn and Jake's are just as strong. They're never going to let you harm the people they love."

"Okay." Nix relented "Get him."

"Lik-" before the Doctor could finish they pounced on him knocking him to the ground. "What? What are you doing?"

"We don't want to hurt them?" Jake said wrapping his stretched out body around the timelord

"But we don't really have to do that with you." Finn explained "You're the Doctor."

Rory began "You single handily scared off an army composed of all your enemies, you restarted the universe-"

Finn continued "You're the elevenfold man,the oncoming storm, the champion of time, one of the protectors of reality-"

Um..." Jake continued "I was going to say really smart time traveler. But basically we don't really have a chance even going all out on you."

The Doctor smirked "You're not wrong."

While they were talking the Doctor managed to pull out his sonic screwdriver. Pushing it right next to one of Jakes stretched out nerves and with a small pulse from the screwdriver it, tickled Jake so much that he lost control and forcing him to un-stretch tossing back Finn and Rory. The Doctor got up to his feet and pointed the screwdriver at them.

Then the Doctor did what no one expected as he pressed the button on the screwdriver "I feel pretty, so pretty. And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight." Everyone just stared at him "It's alarming how charming I feel, that I hardly can believe I'm real"

Then Finn,Rory and Jake in unison "La,la, la, la,la."

**The Doctor**

**See that pretty girl in that mirror there?**

**Finn/Rory/Jake**

**What mirror? Where?**

**The Doctor**

**Who can that attractive girl be?**

**Finn/Rory/Jake**

**Which one? Where?**

All the girls looked on confused with a look that screamed 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?'

"STOP!" Nix yelled "Everyone tear them apart!"

Every male in that village under her command turn to them and walked forward.

Then in unison they sang:

**Such a pretty face**

**Such a pretty dress**

**Such a pretty smile!**

**Such a pretty me!**

As Nix looked on with her mouth wide open in confusion the Doctor smiled as he turned of his screwdriver.

The Doctor started to run and tell the girl "Okay I got what I need. Too bad the next verse is my favorite. Let's go she's regaining control."

"What? That was your plan?" Lady asked

"I never said I had a plan."

Then men started to charge towards them. Marceline picked up the Doctor and carried him off into the air. Amy grabbed the Princess and forced her onto Lady.

The three looked back as Finn,Rory and Jake raced towards them. Lady danced around the moonlight allowing her to raise into the air.

The Princess whispered "Finn..."

As soon as they were gone Nix looked to Rory and Finn and with a smile on her face said "Tell me about this Doctor."

They soon made their way back into the Library.

"Okay now get me every speaker and audio equipment you can find."

"Not until you tell me what your plan is!" Bubblegum told the Doctor

"Well..." The Doctor began "I when I was singing I was also tapping into the others minds. I already have a mind link to Finn so with me singing and the sonic to find the right frequency and tone, I was essentially hacking the psychic field that Nix set up with her own trick. I took over long enough to let us escape but it's her field Nix was taking back control. With the sonic I've got the right frequency and counter frequency, I can reproduce it in a large scale but I need the sound equipment and cancel her effect completely. All at once I can undo what she did and free the others."

"That's brilliant" the Princess admitted "You can turn her whole army against her in an instant."

"Okay that's pretty cool." Marceline admitted "I have a powerful amp at home I'll get it."

The Doctor nodded and she was off.

"I have some equipment in the lab that can help." The Princess suggested

"Amy, Lady help the Princess with the the equipment I'm going to start working on the screwdriver."

As the girls went to the lab the Doctor began opening up his screwdriver and added some wires from his pocket so connect it to equipment. When he was alone he heard something behind him but before he could tell what happened something struck him in the back, it felt cold.

Gunther who had been asleep woke up quacking. The Doctor was on the floor as ice encased his body all the way to his neck.

The Ice King stood over the Doctor. Gunther too weak to do anything just stared as the Ice King took into the sky with a frozen timelord.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry it's taking me so long to update I'm having a bit of a writers block. I might not be able to update for a bit I have an anime convention coming but first my birthday which is never as fun as you think it will be just crazy and something that scars me for life EVERY YEAR! So until I get back review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Anything You Can Do

**What Time Is It?**

**Summary:The Doctor Takes the Tardis and Rory and Amy to the Land of Ooo to meet his friends Finn and Jake. Now guess how long it takes for a monster to attack, these two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time it is a creation of Penn Ward and Cartoon Network and Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I also don't own the song or lyrics of I can't Decide, Anything You can do,Na Na Na Na, or Master of the House.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Anything You Can Do<p>

The Doctor regained consciousness inside a cave there was plenty to be worried about for starters he was in a cave, then there was the fact that he was in a block or ice and that Nix was standing before him.

"Hello there" The Doctor grinned

"Hello Doctor." Nix grinned with a mischievous grin

"This is probably a long shot but can you let me go."

"Yeah" she paused "that's a long shot."

She walked over to the Doctor and effortlessly removed the ear buds from the Doctor. The Doctor was worried without the earbuds or even the sonic screwdriver to create a sonic buffer her powers would get to him.

Nix cleared her throat preparing to sing, she ran her fingers through the Doctors hair.

She looked at the Doctor "You know this would be a lot easier if you don't fight back."

The Doctor calmly told her "Yeah but what fun would that be."

Nix

I can't Decide

Whether you should live or die

Oh, you'll probably go to heaven please don't hang your head and cry

No Wonder why

My heart feels dead inside

It's cold and hard and petrified

Lock the Doors an close the blinds

We're going for a ride

The Doctor thought that she had to pick that song. He figured if he was going to go down he would go down with a fight. It was like her words were in his head telling him to trust her, telling him to listen to her, so he decided to do the complete opposite. He focused on the thoughts and tried to once again tap into the psychic field she had created. The crowd of men around them had started to hum to The Doctors tune.

Doctor

Anything you can do I can do better

...I can do anything better than you

Nix

No, you can't

Doctor:

Yes, I can

Nix

No, you can't

Doctor:

Yes, I can

Nix

No, you can't

Doctor

Yes, I can, yes, I can

Nix shook her head decided to change to tone of things, changing the song the men were singing.

Nix

Oh, let me tell you about the sad man

shut up and let me see your jazz hands

Remember when you were a madman?

Thought you was Batman and hit the party with a gas can

The Doctor took over the song again.

Doctor

Master of the House,doling out the charm

Ready with a handshake and an open palm

Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir

Customers appreciate a bon-viveur

Glad to do a friend a favor

Doesn't cost me to be nice

But nothings gets you nothing

Everything has little price.

Crowd

Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye

Never wants a passerby to pass him by

Servant to the poor, butler to the great

Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate!

Everybody's boon companion

Everybody's chaperone

Nix seeing what he was doing decided to stop the tactic she was using and go with it.

Nix

Cunning little brain, regular Voltaire

Thinks he's quite a lover but there's not much there

What a cruel trick of nature landed me with such a louse

God knows how I've lasted living with this bastard in the house!

Crowd

Master of the house!

Nix

Master and a Half

Crowd

Comforter,Philosopher

Nix

Ah, don't make me laugh

The Doctor began to sing with the crowd, he was loosing control and being swept into the song along with the crowd and Nix had control.

Back at the castle the Princess, Amy and Lady found frost on the floor and an abandoned screwdriver.

"The Doctor does not just forget his screwdriver." Amy announced

"All this frost must be the work of the Ice King." Lady guessed

"If the Ice King took him than he could already be with Nix." Bubblegum thought out loud "This is bad."

Nix practically purred in the doctors ear "Finn and the others think a lot of you. Now tell me is there something you can do to help me."

The Doctor examining the cave they were in "Well from what you tell me I can. I can use this cave as a natural amplifier and broadcast your voice all across of Ooo."

"That's exactly what I need."

"But you'll need to increase your volume before you try to broadcast it. You'll also need to reenforce your frequency."

"Meaning?"

"You need back up. You need some instruments. I can make some adjustments here but we do still need a powerful amp to make this work."

"Well it won't be too hard to get most of that stuff but were are we going to get an amp of that power."

"Don't worry about that I have an idea of where to get one." The Doctor told Nix as Rory,Finn and Jake stood by him.

Marceline came into the library carrying a large amp. The vampire queen looked around the room and asked "Okay what's wrong?"

"They took the Doctor." Amy explained

"They took your crazy boyfriend?"

"The Doctor is not my boyfriend but they do have my husband."

"You really aren't with the Doctor?"

"No!" Amy protested

"Oh I should have known,the bow tie and he's into musicals."

"I think I've done it." Bubblegum declared

Marceline glanced over to the princes who had now put on some goggles and was fiddling with the sonic screwdriver. "I think I managed to alter the Doctor's device to work with the amplifier. If it's on the right setting then we can just amplify the frequency."

"So does that mean we can get everyone back?" Amy asked

"Maybe, the way the Doctor explained how Nix takes over people this will only lessen the effects. It will work like those ear bud the Doctor has, it still needs someway to block out the psychic field Nix broadcast. The Doctor alone with the damper could fend off her power but the others won't."

"So at the most we will be able to retrieve the Doctor?" Lady asked sadly

"Yes, and I fear that if we don't hurry we won't be able to get him back either."

"What?" Amy asked

"The longer men are with Nix the stronger her influence is over them. So if we leave him with her too long he won't be able to help us undo her psychic influence."

"So we get the Doctor he can do his techno voodoo and we can get the others?" Marceline bluntly put it.

"Yes, but we need to know where they are."

"I can't help with that. After our trip to the village they've been pretty quiet, I can't hear any singing."

Amy thought to herself, the Doctor told her to pay attention to everything, she was filtering through her thought of the last day hoping to know something that could help.

"Well it will need to be a place that could hide everyone that's with her." Bubblegum suggested

"Somewhere we're no one will be around to find them." Lady added

"Those caves" Amy chimed in "The one's you said you found her in."

"The caves near the hole near the center of the world." Marceline told her "well those caves are pretty complex, plenty of room and no one in their right mind ever goes there."

"It does sound like the place we have to be." The Princess commented

After rigging up a portable battery to the amp and hocking up the screwdriver they began to leave. Marceline carried the amp while Amy and Bubblegum rode on Lady. After a few minutes of flying they found the caves. They planned on sneaking in, hoping to find everyone asleep but soon as they were entered the caves they were all tackled.

"Thanks for bring us the amp." Nix said as all the men in the caves kept the girls down.

"You knew that you would come?" Bubblegum

"Given half a way to fight back I knew you would use it." The Doctor explained

"Then you just had to figure out where to find us." Rory added

"The just hook up the amp and the sonic." Finn told them

"So we've just been waiting." Jake explained

Marceline broke free and ran to the amp. "Well then you expected this." Marceline turned on the amp and the sound of the screwdriver blared through the speaker. Nothing happened everyone just blinked.

"You don't have the second part." The Doctor said picking up a guitar. "With the right frequency you can block out her voices specific frequency but once her psychic field is set up it won't do anything. To break through it you need to intensify the right frequency. " Then Nix punched Marceline to the wall. "Also your about to get punched."

Jake grabbed the amp and with Rory and Finn began to connect instruments into it as the Doctor fiddled with the sonic screwdriver.

Marceline shaking off the blow said "That actually hurt!"

"Well vampire I guess you never met a man eater before." Nix taunted

"Only heard about you."

"To make a long story short every man we eat we get their strength. Let's just say I've had a few snacks."

"That's you're plan!" Amy yelled "You plan on eating all of them!"

Amy broke out of the grip of the men that were suppose to hold her the other men let go of the girls and just settled to surround them keeping them in a corner.

Marceline lunged at Nix but she was able to grab the vampire by the neck. "Don't be silly, I've already had my snack and I need to keep my trim figure. They're snacks for my sisters."

"Wait we're snacks?" Rory asked alarmed

"Shut up and get back to work." Nix ordered them

The Doctor glared at them. Rory sat behind a piano, Finn and Jack picked up guitars, The Ice King sat behind a drums set and Peppermint Butler picked up a saxophone.

"So what is you're plan?" Amy asked trying to get her to say something that they could use against her.

"There's a portal in these caves to the dimension were my sisters and I were locked in. The portal only lets out one person when one enters. An old guy fell in and let me out and my sisters had a snack. I'm going to bring them every male in Ooo freeing them. They'll probably have a few bites before come through the portal."

This was all that Bubblegum was willing to take. The Princess slipped on two pink gauntlets and punched one of the men that were blocking her, the punch was powerful enough to send him flying into Nix.

Then Bubblegum glared with a stare that was equally frighting as it was crazy "Let them go."

"Nice punch PB." Finn commented

"Are you guys going to help or what?" Amy shouted as she and Lady used this distraction to fight off the other controlled men.

"Don't help!" Nix ordered them

"Okay" Jake shrugged

As the fight continued Finn told Rory "Amy can trow a punch."

"Yeah, that's why I try not to get on her bad side."

"When I said don't help" Nix said warding off an attack from the princess and the newly freed Marceline. "I meant don't help them start playing."

"Playing?" Lady asked

"It's going to amplify my voice and my power and let the entire Land of Ooo hear me."

The makeshift band began to play and Nix hopped before them and picked up her microphone. The music began to blare outwards through the cave just as Nix was about to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Yay! I'm back! It took me a little longer to write this chapter but the next one is the last one. This has turned out to be more musical than I thought. Anyway as always review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Average Man

**What Time Is It?**

**Summary:The Doctor Takes the Tardis and Rory and Amy to the Land of Ooo to meet his friends Finn and Jake. Now guess how long it takes for a monster to attack, these two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time it is a creation of Penn Ward and Cartoon Network and Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I also don't own the song or lyrics to Average Man**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Average Man<p>

Nix connected her magic mike into the speaker which at this point had several things connected to them. She let out the first note of what she intends to be here last song when all of the sudden her mike explodes.

"Yeah," The Doctor admits. "The earlier sonic blast might have damaged your microphone." Nix coughed as some of the mike blew up right in front of her open mouth. "So if you don't mind," The Doctor nudge her off their makeshift stage. "I think me and the band will just make sure the show goes on."

"What are you doing?" Nix asked her voice know scratchy from the microphone exploding in front of her damaging her voice.

"Oh nothing much,just taking control of a few through a weakened psychic field, thank you girls." He turn to Amy, Lady,Bubblegum and Marceline.

"You can't do that! I control you!"

"Mostly, I did what you wanted me to do because you made me want to do those things but it really doesn't stop me from doing what I want so long as you don't tell me not to do it."

Bubblegum got the hint and jumped on top of Nix. "Don't let her talk!"

The other dog piled on her fighting her so she couldn't order anyone to stop.

The Doctor lost control a while ago but a part of him remained waiting to exploit some loops holes when the time came, and when the girls did manage to weaken Nix's control he managed to take control of the guys around him even if just a little bit.

"So now" The Doctor began. " This next number should be enough to to loose her control anyone I don't have taken back from her, we just have to hit the right notes." Turning back to the girls and putting on his best MC voice. "The next song goes out to some very special ladies."

They started to play their music.

Rory:

I just became a member of a club known as the bumbling fools

Botching the game and the best things in life is the motto and

The rule

So if you can open up your heart and hear me out just for

Tonight

Baby I got something to prove to you

I've gotta show you I can do it right

Get out

Don't want to see you again

Maybe we can still be friends

I know that I'm gonna go and screw it up in the end

But that's okay cause I'm your average man

I'm your Average Man

Oh woh woh woh...

[

Jake:

So I turned tail and ran

And I know you're not my biggest fan

But whatever you want me to

You know that I'm gonna do it now or do the best that I can

So if you can open up your heart and hear me out just one more

Time

Baby I've got something to say to you

I was wrong and the fault is mine

Doctor:

Get out

Don't want to see you again

Maybe we can still be friends

I know that I'm gonna go and screw it up in the end

But that's okay cause I'm your average man

I'm you Average Maaaaan!

Ooooooh Woah!

Finn:

Baby you could do a whole lot better

But you could definitely do a whole lot worse

How can I even try to do better

If you won't give me a chance to be better first

C'mon!

Alright...

C'mon C'mon. Uh huh.

The other men who the Doctor could not influence out of the charm that Nix put them in were suddenly released. They looked around confused.

"NO!" Nix screamed feeling her control over them weakening.

"What's happening?" Amy asked.

"They're being freed." Princess Bubble gum explained.

"Give it to the power of rock," Marceline stated. "well soft rock but still."

As the Ice king played rhythm on the drums Peppermint Butler played an awesome saxophone solo. Then the cave started to shake. The men just freed and confused just ran out as things started shaking.

"I think the cave is starting to cave in." Lady pointed.

Doctor/Rory/Jake/Finn

**GET OUT!**

"They're going to close up the cave and portal." Bubblegum figured out. "They're telling us to leave."

"We can't just leave them." Amy argued.

"No, time for that." Lady said wrapping around the Princess as Marceline grabbed Amy, both of them flew out of the cave.

Doctor/Rory/Jake/Finn

Get out

Don't want to see you again

Maybe we can still be friends

I know that I'm gonna go and screw it up in the end

But that's okay cause I'm your average man

I'm your Average Maaaaaan!

Wooh hoo hoo...

I'm your Average

I'm your Average

I'm your Average Maaaaan!

The last notes caused the opening of the cave the crumble down. As soon as their song was done Nix got up and reached for them.

"Is this your grand plan!" Nix yelled clearly angry. "You trapped all us in here and the cave is about to collapse!"

Nix lunged to them when at the last second Finn swung his guitar sending her into another cave tunnel.

"I kinda feel bad about hitting a girl." Finn admitted.

"Nah, it's fine." Jake told him. "She took over our minds and was going to eat us."

"So it's okay?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Doctor?" Rory asked. "You do have a plan out of here, right?"

"No, I hadn't gotten there yet?" The Doctor admitted. "Okay if anyone has an idea feel free to share it now."

Nix tumbled down the cave and landed next to swirling pool of energy that was the portal she arrived through. As the cave around her started to fall in, "I'll take my chances." the cave collapsed as she leapt into the portal.

Outside Amy struggled to get out of Marceline's grip when the cave complex collapsed to the ground, leaving nothing but a pile of rubble. They stared at the rubble for a moment in shock until they ran to the pile in a faint chance to save one of their loved ones. They tried to move the boulders, it wasn't easy most were heavy and even Marceline was tired from the fight.

Amy raced to pull as many of the stones as she could. "Come on Rory hang on."

Bubbles got the men from her kingdom to help but they were dazed and confused and not much help, she dug by Amy's side.

Though it looked hopeless the ground below them quickly began to move and the jumped off the ruble thinking that they were on top of one of them. From out the rubble shot out a small train.

"A train?" Bubblegum asked.

"That's the train that the Doctor gave Finn."

The train shot into the hair yanking out a large inflated Jake, he was also minor-ly bruised.

"Jake?" Lady asked concerned.

Jake then spit out, The Doctor,Rory, The Ice King, Peppermint Butler and Finn with the train control on top of the amp.

"Ow." Jake let out before being dropped on the ground.

"Sweet Potato." Lady said hugging Jake.

Amy said having a similar idea. "Don't do that AGAIN!"

"I'm not planning on it." Rory smirked.

"Are you sticking?"

"Yeah, sorry dog spit."

Seeing the Ice King was still a bit daze the Doctor told him. "You have a penguin waiting for you in the library in the castle in the Candy Kingdom."

"What?" The Ice King asked.

"Penguin in library."

"Oh right, I was going to do something but I don't really remember what."

"Well I guess it wasn't that important."

"I guess." The Ice King took into the air to get his penguin.

"So Peppermint Butler. How are you doing?" Finn asked

"I'm doing well Master Finn, thank you for your assistance."

"Yeah, since we saved you can we just call it even. You know so you don't take mine or Jakes flesh for the whole trip to the Land of the Dead?"

The Butler sighed. "Fine, we'll call it even."

There you are!" Marceline shouted. "Safe and sound."

"Marceline?" Finn asked as she ran towards him.

Then she passed him and hugged her amp. "Good and safe."

Then Finn noticed Princess Bubblegum staring at him. "PB?"

"Finn?" The Princess shyly asked.

"Yeah?"

She ran up and hugged Finn. "I'm happy that you're safe."

"Thanks." Finn smiled blushing faintly not noticing that the princess was blushing too.

The Doctor watched the scene and was interrupted by Marceline.

"So what happened down there?"

"Oh we got trapped in the cave at the last second Finn told us to jump into Jakes mouth. Using that train I gave him attached to Jakes tail we ripped through the rocks before they crushed us all."

Marceline then moved to over towards Rory and Amy. "Hey, Red. We have to discuss payment."

"Payment?" Amy asked and then when she remembered.

"Payment?" Rory asked.

"You're wife promised me her hair color for a snack."

"My wives hair color." Marceline said. "She is you're wife, right? I'm asking cause she said her husband was taken and she's kinda out of you're league."

Rory stared at her for a moment just thinking which one of the statements to argue at first. "No! You can't have my wives hair color."

"No, fine she can have it." Amy relented, she had promised her and she was in no mood to take on another vampire and not the space fish variety. After everything was said and done she did help her get Rory back and her hair color was a small price to pay for that. "Just make it quick."

Marceline gently lifted Amy's hair and then chomped on it, Amy thought that it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would but it still wasn't pleasant, soon the red color drained from the hair.

"Okay done." Marceline said licking her lips.

Amy looked on sadly on her hair, know as white as snow, her husband put his arm around her.

"Allow me." Lady spoke up.

Looking confused Amy just nodded and with that Lady let out a beam of energy from her horn and Amy's hair turned back to it regular color.

"Wait! Did you know-" Amy turned to the Doctor but stopped her question.

The Doctor was now wearing Finn's trade mark hat and Finn was wearing the Doctor's bow tie and jacket.

Rory finally said. "What's with the?" He pointed to the hat.

"The hat's cool." The Doctor told her.

"My hat is awesome!" Finn added.

"We're thinking of trading looks. What do you think?" Doctor smiled.

Amy didn't think it was a good idea to say anything against Finn's hat so she instead said. "I don't think it's for you. You should take them off."

"Can I at least keep them on until we get back to the Tardis."

"You're going already?" Finn asked.

"Stop the crazy monster, destroyed a landmark, it sound like when we usually leave."

With that they headed towards the Tree House and the Tardis, the citizen went back to their homes but Lady,Marceline and the Princess decided to come along.

By the time they got to the tree house the sun was coming up.

"Do you guys minds that I crash here?" Marceline asked.

"Nah, it's fine." Finn told her. "There's a pile of dirty clothes to sleep under in the living room."

"Cool." Marceline responded heading in.

Bubblegum asked. "What?"

"She likes sleeping under dirty clothes." Finn said switching back clothes with the Doctor.

Amy hugged Finn and told him. "Take care adventure boy."

As she and Rory stepped into the Tardis they waved good bye.

Bubblegum whispered to the Doctor. "About our discussion earlier."

"Don't worry about it." The Doctor told her. "We'll keep that our little secret. Just promise me you'll try to keep him from getting hurt."

Bubbles just nodded.

"Well this is goodbye for now Finn."

"Goodbye Doctor." Finn said.

"See yea Doc." Jake added.

The Doctor stepped into the blue box and closed the door behind them.

"Why are they stepping into a box?" Princess Bubblegum asked. "How are they all fitting in there anyway?"

"Just watch?" Finn told her.

Soon wind began to swirl around them, the Tardis began to emit a loud sound and fade in and out until it was gone.

"How did?" the bewildered princess asked.

But Finn just smiled, he loved seeing the Tardis do that.

Soon enough The Princess was taken back to her Kingdom by Lady and Jake and Finn went to get some well deserved sleep.

In the Tardis Amy asked. "Well it looks like you failed."

"What's that?" The Doctor said.

"You didn't get Finn and the Princess together." Rory told him.

"I never said I would get them together. I said I wanted him to be happy and that I wanted to make sure he wasn't alone and sad. I've made sure he won't."

The Doctor worked the controls of the Tardis confident. Amy took Rory's hand and was sure that the Doctor knew what he was doing.

Deep in one of the secret rooms of her castle the Princess sat down on a chair and pulled out some pink thread. She couldn't sleep and so she practiced her hobby, she wasn't very good at it but she kept at it, she started to make Finn a sweater.

The Princess looked at what she had so far and wondered if she would ever actually find herself giving it to Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: That is the final chapter. Ta da! Anyway what did you think? Review! Anyway working on some other Doctor who crossover but I might come back to adventure time again I still don't have a sequel in mind but Nix survived so their might be. So in mean time review.<strong>


End file.
